My Brothers Best Friend
by ariana.kaitya
Summary: How would I tell Finn? It was just a drunken mistake wasn't it? The night probably didn't even mean anything to Finn. He'll probably leave me. I was probably just another girl to him.
1. Chapter 1

Aurthors Note: I do not own glee or any of the characters. 4 reviews until next chapter. If you have any advice you can PM me. ENJOY :)

Summery

How would I tell Finn? It was just a drunken mistake wasn't it? The night probably didn't even mean anything to Finn. He'll probably leave me. I was probably just another girl to him.

* * *

Rachel's POV

10 more seconds...

10 more seconds till the life changing answer.

I take one look at the stick and burst into tears.

How can I do this? I'm only in my senior year of high school.

How would I tell my parents?

How would everyone in school react? I am the head cheerleader after all.

What makes this situation worse is that the father is my twin brothers best friend. How would I tell my brother without him feeling betrayed by his only sister and his best friend?

How would I tell Finn? It was just a drunken mistake wasn't it? The night probably didn't even mean anything to Finn. He'll probably leave me.

I was probably just another girl to him.

God help me...

* * *

Finns POV

I first saw her when I was 9. I developed a small little crush on her. She was my best friends younger sister ( By 20 minutes ).

A few weeks ago I reached into 3rd base with her. I had to say it was good. No, it was awesome. But it was really weird seeing her the next day and acting like nothing happened.

I mean she is gorgeous, with that shiny brown hair and those big brown eyes, she can get any guy she wants in a second.

I'm pretty sure almost every guy in school wants to date her. Or, at least sleep with her.

Yeah, that's what every guy in our school does, hump, and dump.

Well being the schools number 1 bad boy and all has some advantages. Every girl in the school wants me.

Well every girl except Rachel. Maybe it's probably has to do with the fact that I'm her brothers best friend. Plus Puck is really overprotective towards her.

Even if she does want me I can't date her. Why? Because its like against the bros code to never date their sister. No matter how hot she is.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I look at the mirror. I touch my stomach. Even thought I'm probably four weeks I can feel him or her growing inside me. I look down at the floor and then Make my way to my bed and sit down.

So here are my choices.

Adoption or keep it.

No way am I having an abortion. I am completely against abortion. It's the same as killing a newborn baby.

I sigh and put my head on my hands. How am I going to tell my parents. They will be so mad at me.

And Finn he probably sleeps with a different girl every week. Noah, gosh Noah will hate me.

Well first things first I have to make an appointment to see if everything's okay with the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Glee or any of the characters or COD. Another 3 reviews for the next chapter. Also PM me for more advice. Also a little swearing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if I spelt anything wrong.

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Well you definitely are pregnant" I hear the doctor say. "Your five weeks pregnant. That little speck over there is your baby."

I stare at the little speck in front of me. I could feel the tears in my eyes. How can something so small do something to you?

The doctors loud voice brought me back to reality and what situation I'm in right now.

"You are pretty young. What do you think your going to do about the baby?". "I'm probably going to put the baby up for adoption. I'm not sure yet, but I might keep it", I reply.

"What about the father?" The doctor asks. " I haven't told him yet because I wanted to make sure I was really pregnant". The doctor nodded.

"Well everything seems normal. Your next appointment with me is in... 2 weeks". "Okay thank you" I say giving the doctor a small smile.

When I reach back to my car I burst into tears. How can I do this? How can I tell Finn? We're both so young and we have so much ahead of us. I was going to NYADA next year with my best friends Kurt and Santana.

I can't keep the baby. I want to actually get out of this cowtown and not be a Lima loser like most of the people in this town.

I put my head on the driving wheel with all the thoughts spinning through my head.

* * *

Finns POV

"Dude pass the controller" I hear my best friend ( besides Puck) Sam say. I pass the controller to him and we both settle down into the couch, and play Call of Duty Ghosts.

"So are you going to tell Puck that you slept with his little sister?" Sam said. I look up at Sam with wide eyes. "Dude what the fuck I told you not to mention that ever again" I say to Sam .

Me and Puck have been Best friends since we were 8. Then Sam joined into our little group in 8th grade. We basically tell each other everything (most of the time).

" What? Rachel is one hot piece of ass your probably the only boy in school who could have tapped that."

"Mostly because everyone is scared of Puck" I mumble back at him. "Wait where the fuck is Puck anyway I ask a few seconds later.

"I think he got grounded or some shit" Sam says. "What is he 5 or something" I say.

Sam looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders. Then he returned his focus back to the game.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I wake up the next day and get ready putting my cheer leading outfit on and putting my hair in a ponytail.

Well it will be a interesting day today.

I go downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning, honey" I hear my mom say. "Morning sis" I hear Noah say.

I took one look at Noah and made a disgusted face. "You eat like a big" I say to him. "Whatever princess" he replies back to me rolling his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Noah Puckerman" I say to him dramatically. Noah raises his eyebrows at me and says " You are so dramatic".

When I was pretty sure my mom turned around I stuck the middle finger at him. His eyes widened, then after a minute he stuck his tongue at me.

* * *

" Sup, chica" I hear my Latina friend say. "Hey Santana" I reply back. After about 30 seconds of silence I ask her " Where's Kurt?". "Not here he's sick" Santana says staring at her nails.

After a few minutes of gossiping about the hottest boys in school Santana suddenly asked me who I would date if my brother wasn't such a doucebag.

"I don't..." Was all I could answer before Santana cut me off and said " Don't even finish the sentence chica, I know you would date frankenteen. Plus I know you two had sex at the party last month" Santana said.

"How do you know?" I ask biting my lip. " I'm Santana. Plus I have a mexican third eye" Santana says shrugging it off.

Before I could say something else the bell for first pireod rang. " See ya" Santana says disappearing into the crowd. I sigh. First pireod is Science . I have it twice. Plus my assigned seat is next to Finn of all people.

* * *

I walk into the classroom binder in hand and sit down in my seat. Finn was already in his seat.

I could feel him staring right at me. I try to ignore him and not look at him.

Finns POV

Rachel came into the classroom and sat down at her seat. There's something different about her. But I couldn't put my finger in it. I hope she didn't catch me staring at her.

Even if she did she probably ignored me.

After about 5 minutes the teacher finally came into the room and started a lesson on energy.

A couple of minutes after the first bell rang I got board and decided to write Rachel a note trying to say what was in my mind these couple of weeks.

Me: I really want to talk about that night.

I pass the note to her. She writes something down and passes the paper back to me

Rachel: Well I don't. Okay

Wow. That was a little harsh. I look at Rachel with the most heartbroken expression that I can ever make.

Bingo. It worked because I saw a some guilt in her eyes.

Me : Well we can't just pretend nothing happened

I pass the note to her.

Rachel: Well don't you pretend nothing happened to half the Cheerios in school.

Ouch. That one hurt. Plus I don't know how to answer that.

" Okay class your assignment for these two weeks is to create a project explaining how to make energy and what energy does for people, with the person next to you".

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews ! You guys gave me more than I asked for. PM me for more story ideas. I Need 15 reviews until next chapter. Enjoy!

Finns POV

"Do we have to do it now"? I complain to her. "Yes" she simply answers. "We have two weeks" I say hoping she will give up. "Listen Finn this is my senior year and I want to

get good grades and get out if Lima" She answers.

I roll my eyes and mutter an okay.

"Great so, ill come to your house after Cheerios practice. So ill come around 5:00. Any questions?

"No" I say not wanting to argue anymore.

"Great" she says before disappearing into the hallway of students.

* * *

The next day

School normally ends around 2:20. Football practice was cancelled today and my mom is at work. So I was left to entertain myself.

At exactly 5:01 the bell rang. I got up and answered the door.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and answered " Come in princess". For a minute I thought she would have murdered me and feed me to the bears. But thankfully she didn't and she just made her way upstairs and into my room.

I have to admit she has a

"Your rooms clean" she said. "Well what did you think I live in a dump" I answered. "Yes" She said.

For a couple if minutes we talked about our project.

"Rachel"

"Yeah" She answered

"If we're going to do a project together. We might as well know each other better" I said.

"You know potato face, that might have been the smartest thing you said in your entire life" she answered.

"Ask me a question first" She told me.

"How many boys have you slept with before me" I asked

She looked at me with eyebrows raised. " If I tell you, you won't tell Noah okay?" She asked me slowly.

"I promise I won't tell a single soul" I said.

" About three" she answered. I look at her with an amused face. " Who knew that the innocent Rachel Puckerman could fuck 4 boys including me".

She took a pillow and hit me with it. "Shut up" she screamed.

"How many girls have you slept with"? She asked me. " Around 9 girls including you" I answered.

"You are such a man whore" she tells me. " I prefer the term sex addict" he said.

We continue to play this game for a hour. I learned a lot about her. "You know Hudson, your not that bad of a guy" she told me. "Your not that bad either" I said to her.

Then something happened that cached me by surprise.

She kissed me. It was a slow but passionate kiss. It was the best kiss I ever had in my life. I felt fireworks.

Gosh if puck ever heard me he would have though I was gay.

"I'm so so sorry" she said when we pulled apart. "No it's fine" I say to her giving her my signature half smile. Then she looks down biting her bottom lip. Gosh that looks so sexy.

" I have to go" she said and then she left my room not noticing the hurt on my face.

* * *

Rachel's POV

"What am I doing"? I ask myself as soon as I reached my car. I have to tell someone.

When I reached my house I walked upstairs and into my room. I call the person I trust more than ever.

"Hello, Kurt do you mind if I come over, it's really important"?

* * *

Now here I am standing outside his house about to ring the doorbell to tell him that I've been knocked up by my older brothers best friend.

I rang the door bell. When it opened I saw Kurt.

" Hey Rachel come in" he said. "Thanks Kurt for doing this " I say to him. " Anything for you diva" he says to me. " Hey Rachel" Kurt says to me. "Yea" I say.

"Did you know that Carol Hudson, Finns mom is dating my dad"? "Really"? I ask him. He nods.

" So what did you want to tell me Rachel" he asks me. I take a deep breath. " I'm pregnant" I say. I could feel the tears dripping down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you agold29. I'll try to follow the tip. Thank you all so much for the reviews :). PM me for more ideas. 20 reviews until next chapter. Pretty please. I don't own any brands used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates may be a little slower because winter break is ending soon.

* * *

Kurt's POV

What? Rachel's pregnant. Biggest shock of the year. She has big dreams. We were going to New York together. She was going to become a broadway star. She was the last person I expected to be knocked up.

I hold her tight against my chest while she cries. " Shh Rachel it's going to be okay" I tell her trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes she calmed down. "Who's the father"? I ask her.

She looks up at me, I was afraid she was going to start crying again. "Finn" she says barely over a whisper. My eyes widen.

" Finn Hudson, as in quarterback" I say to her. She just nods her head. " Oh Rachel this is all messed up. "I know" she replies. "Did you tell him yet?" I ask her. "No, I'm too scared to tell him, he might leave" she says.

"Rachel honey, you need to tell Finn. Even though he could be a jerk sometimes you have to tell him it's his right. He's your babies father" I say to her. " I know, but I'm going to tell him when I'm ready to tell him" she says.

I nod. " So diva, wanna watch some funny girl"? I asked her. Rachel giggles a little and then accepts the offer.

* * *

Finns POV

I can't believe it. She kissed me. Then left me. It's like the bride leaving the groom in the middle of the alter. Well she's the one who kissed me first.

Well I kinda do deserve it. I did leave her the night we had sex. Gosh my life is so messed up. I kinda like her. I don't know if its physically or because of who she is.

-Beep-

Looks like I have a new message.

Wanna come over to my house n play a little COD ~ Puckasourous

I type a quick yes and take my sweater and my car keys and leave. Maybe a little COD will take things out if my mind.

* * *

Rachel's POV

"What do you think your going to do Rachel are you going to keep it or put it to adoption"? I hear Kurt ask me.

"I don't know" I honestly answer.

"Kurt". "Yeah Rachel ".

"Your the worlds bestest friend I can ever ask for. By the way don't tell Santana that" I say to him. He chuckles a little bit. "Thanks diva" he answers.

" I should leave now" I tell him. Kurt smiles a little " Come again if you need to" he tells me. "Okay" I say to him and hug him.

Finns POV

"You know Maya the Cheerio" puck questions me. " The one that slept with almost half with the football team" I ask him. "Yeah that one" he says. "What about her"? I ask him. "She's really bad at bed." He replies.

"Okaaaaay, i knew that already" I reply.

About ten minutes later the door opened.

"Hey Noah..." Said a sweet angelic voice. I turned around to see Rachel staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note : Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This will be the last chapter until Thursday. Updates will be a lot slower. 24 reviews till next chapter. Happy New Years! Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Hey Noah" I say. I look over to see Finn so I give him a fake smile and walk upstairs.

The Next Day At School

I walk up to Kurt's locker. "Hey kurt" I say to him. "Hey Rachel" he says back to me. "How are you feeling?" He says to me shortly. "Fine I haven't gotten any morning sickness yet" I answer him.

"How many weeks are you"? Kurt asks. " I'm about 6 weeks" I tell him.

"Hey Rachel, and lady Hummel" Santana greets us. " Oh and Rachel coach cancelled Cheerios practice today" Santana says.

"Okay Santana" I say to her. "I have to go make out with lady lips in the janitors closet see ya later" she says. I roll my eyes at the comment. Typical Santana. "Did you tell her yet?" Kurt asks me. " No, your the only one I told and you will be until I absolutely have too" I say to him.

"Rachel you know you have to quit cheerleading soon. Your uniform won't fit on you soon and it isn't safe for your baby" kurt says to me. "I know" I say to him.

* * *

When I walk into math the first thing I notice is that Finn isn't here. After about 30 minutes he walks into the classroom.

" Why were you late?" Mr Moore our math teacher asks him. "Umm.. I-I-I" he stutters. " Never mind just sit down" said.

When he sat down I noticed a purplish bruise on his neck. A hickey? I look closer. It is a hickey. I know how hickeys look like. So the reason Finn was late because he was busy making out with some girl.

My heart aches a little bit. I don't care about what he does. He's just my baby's father nothing more.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. PM me for more tips. 30 reviews till next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel's POV

Wrong.

After class ended I saw Finn and Quinn making out in front of his locker. I was about to rip that girl into pieces and feed her to the bears.

But something stopped me. Finn doesn't really care about me. I was another girl to him. I mean less than 24 hours ago we kissed and now here he is making out with another girl who's like probably 10 times prettier than ill ever be.

I mean look at her, she could be a model if she wanted to. Any boy would go crazy for her. I sigh.

* * *

I walk into my bedroom and stare at the mirror. No wonder he likes Quinn. I'm ugly. I have a big nose and dull brown hair. Quinn has a perfect nose and really gorgeous blonde hair.

I look at my stomach. I have no bump yet. Thank goodness. But I will have a bump sooner or later and the whole school will find out that there innocent cheerleader got knocked up by the schools number one bad boy. Maybe they won't. I could wear really baggy clothing and they won't notice.

Nah that won't work.

I wonder how the baby will look like. Finns amber eyes or my dark brown eyes. I wonder who's nose if will have. You don't know how much I wish for her / him to have Finns nose.

Well me keeping the baby 10% possibility for now. I mean I'm not even sure if Finn will support me IF he finds out he's going to be a father.

I love the baby and all but were just teenagers in high school. If we keep it we cant give afford it a good life. We're to young. Why couldn't I be pregnant after I'm done with high school and collage and be done with my first broadway show.

Well the baby will be due somewhere around June If I make it full term I guess.

Ugh...since when did life get so messed up?

* * *

"Hey sis" Noah says as he ruffles my hair. " Noah Puckerman, how many times have I said to you to never do that to my hair. Besides shouldn't you be playing game with your friends or be sleeping with a girl by now" I ask.

" Um nah I'm too lazy" he replies. "So you come here and mess with your sweet sister" I ask him. "Yeah well I am your big brother and big brothers do that kind of stuff to there little sisters" he answers.

"By twenty minutes Noah, not twenty years" I tell him while rolling my eyes."Whatever" he says.

* * *

"Rachel honey, when will kurt be here" my mom asks me. "He'll be here in about 5 minutes mom" I tell her. "Rachel are you okay I've noticed that you've been tired a lot" my mom says.

I gulp. " Yeah mom I'm fine. My tiredness may be due to stress at school, and cheerleading" I say to her. " Okay", she says probably not fully believing me.

* * *

" When are you going to tell your parents" Kurt asks as quietly as possible, so my parents won't hear me. " When I absolutely have to" I say.

He nods.

" Kurt can we like change the subject I really don't want to talk about it right now" I say to him hoping he will agree.

"Yeah okay diva" he says. I send him a thankful smile. He takes a deep breath. " Oh my gosh Rachel when was the last time you painted your nails! We have to paint your nails right now. I say red with white strips." he says.

I chuckle a little bit. Typical Kurt.

"Yeah okay sure" I reply. "Rachel, my mom and Burt are moving in together next week" he says. " Really? Isn't it a little bit to soon. I mean how months have they been dating? 4 months? 3 months?" I say.

" No they actually been dating for about 8 months" he replies. "Seriously and I didn't know about it earlier" I say to him. "Hey I didn't know either" he says to me.

"Kurt?". "Yeah Rachel" he says. "Can you come to my next doctors appointment with me. Please?" I ask him

He gives me a big smile. " Of course I would Rachel. When is it?" He asks me unable to keep the smile of his face. " Um it's next Saturday" I reply.

"Yeah I would love to go. Anything for my diva and my little diva" Kurt says. "Thanks kurt" I say while hugging him.


End file.
